


catching your light in my palms

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien's First Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, building a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Outside, the world is bathed in white. Soft, pillowy dunes of snowflakes that weigh heavy on tree branches and dance across roofs.Kolivan breathes in deep, eyes widening. He’d seen snow, of course, but never to an extent such as that, and never so breathlessly beautiful.He’s so enamored by it that he doesn’t notice when Hunk sets a mug of hot cocoa in front of him, nor does he notice Hunk getting up from the table to find their coats.Only when he’s being stuffed in something fur-lined and boots as pressed against his feet does the spell break, and by then Hunk has him halfway out the door.---Kolivan and Hunk play in the snow.





	catching your light in my palms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/gifts).



> t e d d y i hope this is something u like!!!! i wanted to go for 'baby's first christmas' but then i got extra Feelsy uwu

Beams of Earth-brand sunlight warm Kolivan’s fur as he rolls over in bed, breaking him out of his remaining wisps of sleep. He’d be upset, because it had been one of those warm dreams that kept him steady during the day, but waking up with a warmer body was enough to make him happy.

Even happier when he sniffs at the top of Hunk’s head, taking in his earthy scent, and Hunk grumbles something sleepy back at him. He cuddles closer, despite the disruption to his sleep patterns, and Kolivan is happy to let him make a home against the fur on his chest.

Hunk inhales deep as Kolivan’s hand travels along his skin, exhaling only when he stops at the small of his back to pull them flush together. His eyes don’t open, but he’s so obviously awake by the way his arms tighten around Kolivan’s middle and by the way he curls both his legs around one of Kolivan’s, like a koala to a tree.

“Good morning, my love.” He hums, the pads of his thumbs wiping sleep from Hunk’s eyes. Hunk turns to putty in his hands, glowing bright as a newborn star.

“Morning, fuzzypants.” Hunk mumbles, eyes cracking open to fix him with a grin. “Had a good night?”

“Always, with you.”

Hunk squirms away, hiding the way his face blooms red. Kolivan was always interested in how humans could minutely change colors like that, but it was always something special when he was able to make Hunk turn into such a beautiful mess.

Hunk stands, unwrapping himself from the bedsheets. His hair ends up mussed, pointing straight to the sky as he refluffs his pillow and tries to hastily tuck the sheets into something neat while Kolivan was still in bed.

Kolivan sweeps his hands across Hunk’s hardwork, effectively turning it off kilter. Just to tease. Hunk pokes him straight on the nose, then dips over to kiss where he touches, and Kolivan is able to capture him by the waist and tug him back into bed.

He accidentally tickles up the sides of Hunk’s belly, but the silly, high-pitched noise that comes forth is what makes him keep it up until Hunk is out of breath and squeezing him tight to get him to stop.

“You’re so dangerous.” Hunk breathes, carefully arching away from Kolivan’s hands. “A menace.”

“Mm.” Kolivan agrees, eyes dropping shut as Hunk begins to rake his fingers through the thick fur at the back of his neck. It always reduces him to mush, and Hunk knows it, but he’s not using it for nefarious purposes this time. Like taking incriminating pictures of him (though, after it all, Kolivan really did enjoy seeing how happy Hunk made him just from that).

When Hunk pulls away, Kolivan is boneless against the bed again.

Hunk has half a mind to hop on top of him and sink right back into dreamland, but his phone pings with a notification and distracts him. He reaches over to put it on silent, content to spend the day doing nothing with Kolivan, but the date catches him by surprise and he nearly whacks himself in the eye with the thing.

“Christmas!” Kolivan startles as Hunk rolls onto the bed to shove the phone in his face, before he dashes right back off and rushes to the bathroom. “Wake up!”

Which, fair. Kolivan nearly forgot how seriously humans took their holidays, but at the same time, Kolivan was interested to see just how festive Hunk could get. It wasn’t often Kolivan got time off of a war to smooch his beloved and spend time on solid ground, so any moment with him was sure to be good.

He doesn’t say as much, but when Hunk comes out of the bathroom with his toothbrush stuffed between his teeth and a hairbrush for Kolivan, he’s sure he looks smitten anyway.

 

xoxo

 

Hunk stuffs him in a sweater. It’s fit perfectly to his dimensions, and quite comfortable, but some of the knitting catches on his fur if he moves too fast. Kolivan scratches his chest, careful not to shred the fluffy bubbles that were the 3D snowmen, and follows Hunk to the kitchen.

The sweater itself is also rather warm, which Kolivan enjoyed immensely. It was like one of Hunk’s hugs, all over his chest. Minus the pinching.

“What’s on the agenda today?” Hunk murmurs to himself, worrying all the way from the microwave to the stove. Whenever he stops, he lifts one foot to keep it from freezing to the cold floor (which Hunk swears is a problem), so Kolivan heads to the living room to snag his slippers from under the couch.

When he comes back, Hunk has started to boil milk on the stove and has taken down a bundle of items from the cupboard.

Kolivan drops to his knees to lift Hunk’s feet, stuffing them in the cozy footwear. When he finishes and looks up, Hunk is fixing him with the most lovestruck gaze that Kolivan finds himself pausing, just to bask in it.

“Thank you.” He shuffles forward, careful not to step on him, and leans down to press a kiss between Kolivan’s ears. Kolivan was tall enough when sitting that he hardly needs to dip far, and he was wide enough that when Hunk slips between his legs, Kolivan still has a wider span than him.

“Of course, a’sayar.” If his affectionate rumble sounds like a cat's purr, Hunk doesn’t let himself mention it.

When the milk starts to bubble and fill the room with a scent that Kolivan would count as strange if not for how delicious he knows warm milk can be, he leaves his betrothed to sit at the table.

Which gives him a perfect view of the window. Outside, the world is bathed in white. Soft, pillowy dunes of snowflakes that weigh heavy on tree branches and dance across roofs.

Kolivan breathes in deep, eyes widening. He’d seen snow, of course, but never to an extent such as that, and never so breathlessly beautiful.

He’s so enamored by it that he doesn’t notice when Hunk sets a mug of hot cocoa in front of him, nor does he notice Hunk getting up from the table to find their coats.

Only when he’s being stuffed in something fur-lined and boots as pressed against his feet does the spell break, and by then Hunk has him halfway out the door.

The view is even more stunning up close. The snowfall isn’t heavy just yet, but there are still a couple droplets of snow that delicately drop against his palm when he outstretches it. They feel like nothing, even when they melt against his skin, but Kolivan is gentle with them anyway.

Hunk digs his fingers in the cold and comes back with a bundle of it stuck between his fingers. He shapes it into a messy, lumpy ball, and proceeds to throw it directly towards Kolivan’s face.

It drops significantly and only gets him in the chest, but he reels back anyway.

“Snowball fight!” Hunk shouts, running away before Kolivan can retaliate. Kolivan has to question the necessity of having fights with snow, but the cold seeping through his jacket is enough for his curiosity to be sated as he starts to shape his own weapon.

They proceed to de-snow and then re-snow the entire front yard. Kolivan chases him from end to end, giving as good as he gets, and it only ends when Hunk trips face-first into a bank and Kolivan has to dig him out because he’s laughing too hard.

Hunk is better at snowball fighting than him, perhaps from having more practice prior to this, or maybe because of Kolivan’s claws, but they both end up doused in white in equal parts. If Kolivan had focused more on tossing handfuls of snow at Hunk instead of carefully shaping each one into a perfect sphere, he most definitely would have won.

Hunk kisses him on the cheek, but doesn’t admit defeat.

“You like snow?” Hunk asks, flopping onto the ground. He makes half a snow-angel, only the bottom half, and Kolivan sits down to watch the patterns his clothes make against the ground.

“It’s… fun.” Kolivan admits. He lifts his hand again, but the snow has all but stopped in the short battle they’d had. “I like it, yes.”

Hunk sits up, fluffing the snow from his hair with a quick shake of his head. The red on his cheeks is offsetting his lips starting to turn blue, so Kolivan stands to usher him back inside.

Hunk pulls him back down. “C’mere.” He shuffles behind him and, when Kolivan has settled, presses his palms against the backs of Kolivan’s. He helps him shape another snowball, larger this time, and slowly starts to roll it around the yard until it gains more mass.

They stop when it’s large enough to take two hands to lift completely, and Hunk lets him go to start another. Kolivan, unsure of what to do with his new toy, brushes a few excess lumps away.

When Hunk comes back with a smaller ball, Kolivan makes way for him to plop it onto the other. “What is this activity?”

Hunk slaps his palms together to dust them off and shoulders off his jacket to lay it onto the creation. “We’re making a snowman! A mini-one, atleast. Gimme your hat?”

Kolivan obediently slides his knitted-cap off and follows Hunk’s example by carefully pressing it atop the snowman’s crown. It’s faceless, so Hunk hurries to press holes for eyes, and an outline for a mouth.

“Now we find sticks and rocks to make a face.” He instructs, dusting around himself in a circle to find leaves. “And we decorate it however we want.”

“How do you want?” Kolivan slides closer, a palm against Hunk’s waist. He watches as Hunk sprinkles a couple of dead leaves around the rim of the hat, to simulate tufts of hair. It’s an ugly thing, but Kolivan rather enjoyed the little detail.

“However _we_ want, silly.” Hunk corrects, tugging Kolivan up by the elbows. He wouldn’t get anywhere if Kolivan wasn’t eager to follow, but he appreciates the help. “You find something for the face, and I’ll do the rest of the body.”

Which is how they end up with an abomination on their front lawn. It’s an adorable thing, in Kolivan’s opinion, but an abomination nonetheless. The head ended up falling off when Kolivan stuck rocks in a line for a mouth, and ended up losing half of its mass. The hat hid most of it, but it still looked vaguely disturbing.

The bottom half was a bit better, but the sticks were stubby little things that had to be poked in at a strange angle in order to stay in place. It had legs in the form of two more lumps of snow, but it was kind of like something pooped on the lawn and they were trying to cover it up, with how dirty the snow ended up being.

When they step back to look at the thing, Hunk immediately falls into a fit of laughter. He pats their snowman on the head, which only results in it falling off again, and even Kolivan breaks apart at that.

They escape into the house, promising to fix it later, when more snow comes to cover their shame. Kolivan does remember to take a picture of it on Hunk’s phone, though.

“I swear, those usually work out better.” Hunk laughs, still dusted in snow. He’s shivering just a bit, so Keith sheds his sweater and quickly fits him with it. It sags off of his shoulder, it’s such a large fit, but Kolivan is pleased with how easily Hunk lets him take care of him. He even sinks into the residual body heat clinging to the fibers, and lets Kolivan carry him to the couch. “We just had soggy snow.”

“Mm. I’m sure.” Kolivan presses his lips against Hunk’s neck, mostly to feel his temperature, but ends up staying there longer than strictly necessary.

“I’m guessing you never really had snow, right? Did the Blades ever have any holiday like this?”

Hunk’s fingers come to the scruff of Kolivan’s neck again, carefully parting the fur and carding through. They end up sprawling on the couch, Kolivan’s endless heat sapping away the chill that clings to Hunk’s limbs.

“We… do not have anything similar to this, no. And most are generally too busy to take time to play, even if we are off for leisure.”

Hunk’s hands tease their way up to Kolivan’s skull, fingering the thick braid. He doesn’t take it apart, but loosens it considerable to bury his fingers at the roots, scratching just exactly how Kolivan likes.

When the following, pleased shiver finishes coursing through him, Kolivan nuzzles even further into Hunk’s hold and squeezes him tight. “We do, however, have a holiday. It’s not communally celebrated, but those nearby gather together.”

His eyes slit open at a passing memory, of him as a junior Blade. It was the first time he’d been at a celebration. It was tame, sure, but it was his family in what constituted as their home at the time, and there was plenty of laughter and joy from those just happy to be alive together.

Hunk has gone quiet, contemplative and solemn. A complete opposite to their earlier revelry, but Kolivan appreciates the respect Hunk always shows to his past. “Do you do anything special?”

“We sing, generally. And sleep, if we must.” It was the safest time to, surrounded by those pledged to fight and protect with their lives.

Hunk brightens at that, but hurries to tamper it down. “Will you sing for me?”

Kolivan’s smile is hidden against Hunk’s skin, tucked away like snowflake in the wake of thousands. He nods, shifting back to let Hunk sit in his lap instead of Kolivan near-crushing him as they had been sitting.

Hunk settles, back to Kolivan’s front, and Kolivan takes a moment to press his nose against the soft of Hunk’s hair and breathe in deep. It always comforted him, having the sun that was Hunk so nearby.

And he sings. The words feel hesitant on his tongue— it’s been so long. Long even before Voltron arrived, but they’re easy to pluck from his heartstrings and share with his beloved, his a’sayar.

For Hunk, it’s the most incredible thing he’s heard. He understands not a word of it, but does one really need to in order to parse the feeling behind it? He floats along the river of sound, wades through the pool of it as it overwhelms him enough to bring a tear to his eye.

When Kolivan finishes, Hunk sits in stunned silence. It wasn’t a long song in the slightest, nothing more than a brief hymn of brotherhood and love that lasted about a minute or so, but it was enough.

Hunk sniffles, and Kolivan is quick to gather him up and kiss the sad away. “My apologies, Hunk. I didn’t mean to upset.”

Hunk laughs again, softer than before. “It was just… really beautiful, Kolivan. Thank you.”

It’s only because Hunk knows Kolivan so well that he realizes the compliment pleases Kolivan immensely, by the way his eye crinkles in the corner like paper turning into an origami swan. He presses a kiss against Kolivan’s eyelids, and nestles back against his grip.

“Maybe we could invite some other Galra down sometime. To let all of you celebrate.”

Kolivan hums again, a deep rumble. “Perhaps.”

It isn’t a no, and definitely is contemplative, so Hunk lets that idea stew. He sighs, breathing in deep as the mood settles right in his gut— and he catches a whiff of chocolate.

“Our drinks!” Hunk yelps, wrenching himself from Kolivan’s grasp. He scutters to the kitchen, but the drinks have already cooled past room temperature and straight to freezing. Thus was the nature of neglected hot cocoa, after all.

Kolivan meets him halfway between the couch and the kitchen, and takes a thankful sip of the drink anyway. He always did love chocolate, no matter the form.

“I’ll make us some more.” Hunk says, half under his breath. He takes a sip, and then moves to turn back on the stove, but Kolivan captures him by the hips and tugs him back towards the couch. It’s only because his legs have lifted almost completely off the ground that he doesn’t trip and spill his hot chocolate.

“There is no need. This is perfect.” Kolivan sets them right back down as they were, only this time he stretches his legs across the full length of the couch and urges Hunk to lay down atop him.

Hunk is sure he just wants to cuddle the rest of the day, but the taste of chocolate mixed with whipped cream does sit nicely on his tongue, enough to make him want to do nothing more than watch people have Christmas fun on the television.

“Lazy.” Hunk teases anyway.

Kolivan agrees with a silent nip against Hunk’s skin, setting his mug down to press both his hands firmly against the expanse of Hunk’s back, as if to tell him that he wasn’t going _anywhere_.

Hunk honestly wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> happy chrimstas!! spread some love to my man teddy on tumblr [@to-a-merrier-world](http://to-a-merrier-world.tumblr.com/) or [@sleepy-hunk](http://sleepyhunk.tumblr.com/)!!! YEAH


End file.
